Demi Lovato: Path to Fame
Demi Lovato: Path to Fame is a story created by Episode Interactive and features the titular character herself, Demi Lovato. It is the first of the two seasons of the story, with the second one called Demi Lovato: The World Tour. The first season is finished at 26 episodes and the second is finished as well. The third season is about your Episode character's tour. Summary When you win a chance to tour with Demi Lovato, your ability to balance love, friends, and fans is put to the test! Plot The main protagonist is an aspiring singer and songwriter, as well as a fan of Demi Lovato. When Demi comes to her hometown, the protagonist is able to enter a singing contest and ends up joining Demi for two weeks on tour. After that, she also launches her own career. Balancing an incredibly busy career with a love life, her family, and her best friend, drama abounds. Characters Main Characters *'Protagonist (you):' The player character. She is always female. The player can customize her face and hair. The player is asked to give her a first name in the beginning, and is later prompted to give her a last name. Her favorite foods are waffles, fajitas, and coconut shrimp -ideally all together. Much of her personality is shaped by the player's choices, but she shows a tendency toward impulsiveness. *'Best Friend:' The protagonist's best friend. The player must name her and is able to customize her appearance as well. They have been roommates since college, and it was she who encouraged the protagonist to sing. When they move to LA, she becomes the protagonist's manager. *'Demi Lovato: '''A famous and extremely popular singer who helps the protagonist get started in her career. She also acts as a mentor to the protagonist. '''Supporting Characters' *'Alex Fox:' Alex is a singer as well, and is Demi's opening act on the first tour. Alex can be male or female depending on the player's dating preferences. S/he has his/her own tour in season two, though is not mentioned unless dating the protagonist. S/he was formerly afraid of jelly beans after an incident during childhood in which ten were shoved up his/her nose. S/he helps the protagonist overcome her fear of waterslides, and Demi says s/he is helping her with her fear of elevators. *'Taylor Malone:' Taylor is Demi's lead guitarist, but initially has a strong preference for staying out of the spotlight. S/he – depending on the player's preference – is quieter and seems more down-to-earth than Alex in season one. During season two, s/he is the guitarist for Heather Connery instead of Demi, though s/he is not mentioned unless dating the protagonist. S/he is from Chicago and has a younger sister who s/he became quite close to following the divorce of their parents. *'Callie:' The protagonist's sister. It is said that they used to be quite close when they were younger, but the distance imposed by the protagonist's touring and subsequent move to LA makes this difficult to maintain. She is initially on her school cheerleading team and attends Lincoln High. *'Maria Reyes:' After having sung backup for Demi for years, Maria begins to try to establish a solo singing career around the same time the protagonist does. They get off to an extremely rocky start, but end up debatably getting along. Maria's father was in the military, and she got started in the music industry thanks to the encouragement of a colonel. If asked about her biggest inspiration, she will tell the protagonist that it is her father. She later tells her protagonist that her father passed away three years prior after battling cancer for a long time. She acts quite narcissistic, but reveals that it is merely a façade covering insecurity. *'Danny:' One of Demi's roadies. Holly says that he has been on tour for 36 years straight, has worked with everyone in the business, and has "a million and three" fans. He is generally outgoing and incredibly friendly, but becomes tongue-tied and socially awkward when around Lara. During the European tour, he is described as the uncle of the tour family. *'Dante DiMarco:' A singer, and winner of 16 Glammys. He feels strongly about his spirit animal, the wolverine, and insists that the protagonist has a wolverine in her as well. He can come off as conceited, but will always come through when the protagonist or her best friend need him. Your best friend nicknames him "Big D." He has an in-home recording studio. He is also a big fan of blueberry jellybeans. *'Holly:' Manager of Demi's tours. She works hard to try to keep everybody where they are supposed to be, but generally is kind, even in the face of those making her job difficult. She dislikes Sonja due to Sonja's pushy and insincere nature, but is a fan of GlamLips products. *'Kate Wilquette:' After Demi's recommendation and some hard work on the part of the protagonist, Kate becomes the protagonist's agent. She can come off as stern, but it is clear that she always has the protagonist's best professional interests at heart. *'Lara:' The wardrobe designer in season two. She is from Iceland, though she grew up speaking English and does not know Icelandic. She comes across as quite sophisticated and is described as being like the aunt of the tour family, seeming quite maternal toward the protagonist at times. She also loves adventure. *'Maggie:' The wardrobe designer in season one. She and the protagonist do not get to know each other very well, but Maggie says that she enjoyed working with the protagonist. *'Paparazzi:' Paparazzi first appear during the Svelte Secrets premiere party and continue to appear throughout season two. They often act as the bringers or prompters of bad news. *'Prissy:' Your first European superfan and eventually the president of your European fanclub. She describes herself as a YourName/Alex or YourName/Taylor shipper (depending on which you chose to date in season one). She has a strong desire to befriend the protagonist, spend time with her, and be just like her (to the point of, depending on your dialogue choices, asking where the protagonist got her underwear so she can match!). *'Ryland Lumiere:' A main character of season two, whose gender changes based on the player's dating preferences. S/he is a winner of Euro-talent (the biggest singing contest in all of Europe, according to Demi) and has two albums out. Ryland is extremely flirtatious and appears to develop definite romantic interest in the protagonist early on, although s/he is initially rather rude to her upon occasion. The protagonist's best friend is also somewhat attracted to Ryland at first, although the protagonist's initial feelings toward him/her can be decided by the player. S/he is sixth in line for the Italian throne, but seems to feel ambivalent at best about "just an aristocratic title." S/he describes to the protagonist having grown up poor and needing to work despite it having been miserable, but with his/her royal status, it is unknown whether this was truthful. S/he speaks six languages and is learning two more. Ryland leaves the tour after the European leg. *'Sam:' The protagonist's ex-partner. They met in college and were together for years, but went on a break two weeks prior to the beginning of season one. They break up when the protagonist is chosen to tour with Demi. Sam's gender also depends on the player's preference. *'Avery:' A close and very important friend of Alex/Taylor's. They have known each other since high school. Minor Characters *'Dad:' Father to the protagonist and Callie. He is never named save for "Dad" and sharing the protagonist's last name. He is proud of the protagonist and excited for her career. He is a caterer. *'Gigi Briscoe:' A girl with a lot of charisma who knows how to market her abilities. She is the initial winner of the GlamLips singing contest. However, it turns out that the "original song" she sang for the contest was not her own, thereby disqualifying her. *'Heather "Sexy Kitten" Connery:' Heather's first appearance is in season two, in a photo taken with Alex/Taylor on Halloween which elicits a lot of public attention and gossip. She and Alex/Taylor – depending on which the protagonist is dating – attended a Halloween party together and she dressed up as a "sexy cat," leading to the protagonist nicknaming her "Sexy Kitten" before knowing her real name. She is the opening act for Alex or singer that Taylor is playing guitar for. Heather seems to be attracted to Alex/Taylor and the protagonist becomes suspicious of cheating, but their actual relationship is never revealed. *'Jenny & Arnold:' The protagonist's choices for a bass player for the protagonist's band. The player does not actually get to choose, as the protagonist and her best friend agree that Arnold was terrible and it is thus no contest. Unfortunately, Jenny leaves the band the same night. *'Jessica:' Callie's best friend at the beginning of the game. She is on the cheerleading squad with Callie. However, a rift forms between the two of them, as Jessica "only hangs out with the 'cool kids' now." *'Lily & Harmony:' Two of the stars on Svelte Secrets, a fictional television show in which the protagonist guest stars. They have been on the show for ten years. If the protagonist has lunch with them, they invite her to the premiere party and are quite friendly, but they seem to take no issue with adding to her humiliation when the phone hack is revealed at the premiere. *'Lupe Holiday:' A television host. In the first season he is quite unkind toward the protagonist, frequently highlighting her mistakes. This changes when he is the announcer for the Glammys, and he is complimentary toward her during season two. *'Mark & Cindy:' The hosts of Good Morning Miami. Mark appears to love making puns, but Cindy does not seem to particularly share that feeling. Though they are accidentally the ones who enabled a certain difficult event, it seems that they were well-intentioned and had no idea what was going to happen; they also tried to change to a commercial break as soon as things began going downhill. *'Marybeth & Mike:' The guitarists who audition for the protagonist's band in season one. Marybeth shows up late, but Mike is not able to read music. The player is able to choose between them. *'Max:' The mixer at the sound studio that Alex, Taylor, Demi, Maria, Savannah, and the protagonist use. He is initially dating Maria and seems to feel quite strongly about her, but they break up not long after the protagonist is informed of this. *'Mom:' The protagonist's mother. Like Dad, she is not named. Though proud of the protagonist, she shows her stress over the situation with Callie in season one more than Dad does. She runs a coupon blog, but professionally, she is a caterer. *'Natalie:' A close friend of Taylor's. She may be romantically interested in Taylor, but Taylor does not return that interest, seeing her as a sister. *'Nathan:' A didgeridoo player. He auditions for the protagonist's band and she initially completely rejects the idea of having a didgeridoo in pop music. However, after Jenny leaves the band and some encouragement from Demi, she decides to give Nathan a chance. It is revealed that he has a boyfriend. *'Princess Gabriella:' Resident of the castle in Italy, she is Ryland's cousin. Princess Gabriella is a big fan of Demi and the protagonist and requests that they perform at the party. Afterward, Ryland says, "I have never seen my cousin so happy." *'Richard:' The director of Svelte Secrets. If the protagonist misses lunch with Lily and Harmony due to making an important phone call to her mother, he says that he is happy to see that she cares about her family and thus invites her to the premiere party. *'Sarah:' One of Demi's backup singers. She and Maria are best friends. In Chicago, she has to leave the tour suddenly due to an emergency with her mother. It is never stated what happened, but it is implied that her mother has been ill and, while she had been getting better, had taken a turn for the worse, thus prompting Sarah to temporarily leave the tour. *'Savannah Silvers:' Another nominee for the Fave New Artist Glammy and the previous year's GlamLips contest winner. She tells the protagonist that she dislikes Sonja, yet still seems to willingly work with her. Her morality is questionable, given that she suggests the protagonist throw Maria under the bus at the Glammys so as to give the two of them a better chance. She later says she is glad the protagonist won. *'Sonja:' The woman in charge of the GlamLips contest. She pushes the protagonist to promote GlamLips, even when it will hurt the protagonist's image and others. *'Superfans Anna, Raquelle, and Jessie:' Fans of Maria and Sarah, they can also be huge fans of the protagonist if she has enough fame points. (If not, they do not recognize her and are disappointed for Sarah to be absent.) When the protagonist is "oil spotted," they can give her a ride if she has enough fame points. *'Tiffany:' A fan of Alex who has feelings for him/her. These feelings are not reciprocated, however. *'Zelda & Keith:' They audition to be the drummer of the protagonist's band. Zelda is described as the better drummer, but while Keith seemed excited, she appeared to have an attitude. The player is able to choose which to have become part of the band. *'Zora, David, and Madelyne:' The writers Kate sends when the protagonist is having trouble writing in season two. The player can choose which of the three to hire, but none are good options and no matter which is chosen they will be fired not long into the episode. David constantly interrupts the protagonist to parrot her words, Madelyne seems obsessed with money and soon ignores the protagonist to take a phone call, and Zora's cliché yet odd metaphors begin to grind on the protagonist's nerves. Locations *'Hometown:' This is where the protagonist and her best friend are from. The protagonist says that, prior to moving to LA, she had lived there for 22 years. After leaving for LA, the player is given the opportunity to visit her hometown twice, with one being optional. *'Chicago, IL:' The first stop in the protagonist's first tour with Demi. The character is presented with an option to go on a date with either Taylor or Alex. It is where Taylor grew up, and s/he will take the protagonist to see what she considers the best parts of Chicago. Alex will take the protagonist to his/her favorite pizza place. *'Miami, FL:' During the first tour, the protagonist is called to speak on a talk show for the first time. She and Demi appear on Good Morning Miami. *'Los Angeles, CA:' The protagonist and her best friend move here after Demi gets the protagonist started on her career. It is also where all other characters from the first season seem to live, with the exception of the protagonist's family. *'Dublin, Ireland: '''The first stop on the European tour. The protagonist begins to become acquainted with Ryland and Lara, and it is where she first meets Prissy. *'Amsterdam, Netherlands: The next stop on the European tour. The night of the concert is Halloween. *'''Pairs, France: The following stop on the European tour. It is also Ryland's hometown. Ryland gives the protagonist a small, very personal journey around the city to help her find inspiration to write. *'Rome, Italy:' The protagonist refers to this as "one of her biggest days on tour yet." However, the concert is also on Thanksgiving Day, which is not celebrated outside of the United States. If the player chooses not to go home for Thanksgiving, she will spend the day with Ryland instead, but she is able to miss the concert to spend the holiday with her family and Alex/Taylor. *'Vienna, Austria:' The castle in which Princess Gabriella lives is said to be outside Vienna. Ryland organizes a party for the tour members at the castle, and Alex/Taylor accompanies the protagonist. *'Budapest, Hungary:' The protagonist helps Danny and Lara get romantically involved here. Things also have the potential to "heat up" with Ryland after s/he and the protagonist record a duet together. Christmas Eve and Christmas are both spent in Budapest. *'London, England:' Demi's and Alex/Taylor's tours overlap here, leading the protagonist to see Alex/Taylor again. This is where the climax of the European tour takes place. *'Tokyo, Japan:' Your first stop on the Asian leg of the tour. The protagonist performs on Lupe Holiday's show and tries to get to know Avery, Alex/Taylor's best friend. *'Beijing China:' The next stop in the Asian leg of the tour. The protagonist participates in an English-language soap opera, but runs into some problems in her concert. Episodes Season One *Episode 1 *Episode Two: Stronger Than I've Ever Been "Just a single singing contest stands between you and a chance to join Demi Lovato’s entourage for two weeks. But how far will you go when victory’s on the line?" *Episode Three: Just Take My Hand "Even though you lost the contest, you’ve still got a Demi show to see! But you’ll be faced with a major decision when love and fame pull you in opposing directions!" *Tour Day 1: Closer To The Clouds "It’s your first day on tour with Demi and already your sponsor’s got demands. When the pressure’s on to get an exclusive interview for your fans, will you be able to deliver?" *Tour Day 2: All These Faces "The tour pulls into Chicago and it’s time to party! Will you choose to please your fans with a star-studded hotel bash? Or keep it chill and get to know the crew backstage?" *Tour Day 3: You Make Me Glow "It’s your first time alone with your tour crush – and GlamLips demands you post a kiss for the fans! Can you snag a smooch without jeopardizing the relationship?" *Tour Day 4: Shining Like Stars "It’s your time to shine as one of Demi’s backup singers! But Maria’s got other ideas, and will do anything to get her way…" *Tour Day 5: Made of Glass "You’ve missed the bus – and your spot on tour is on the line. Do you have enough friends or fans to get your way back?" *Tour Day 11: Left a Life Behind "You’ve been invited to be a guest on Good Morning Miami, and your fan count sky rockets! But when Callie calls with some harsh truths, your whole shot at fame disappears." *Tour Day 12: Wanna Have It All "Your friends are hurt, your family’s upset, and your love life’s in flames – but at least GlamLips is happy! Are you able to balance everyone else’s desires, while staying true to yourself?" *Tour Day 12: Watch You Disappear "Just as love blossoms with your crush, Sam shows up! Does this mean the end of your tour romance?" *Tour Day 12: Your Final Day "You may be off the tour, but you’re reminded of what really matters when Demi and the crew come together to make sure you have the sendoff of a lifetime." *Episode 13: A Light To Take Me Home "Back home and it’s like nothing has changed – except you. When Demi shows up with an opportunity you can’t ignore, it’ll mean leaving everything behind…" *Episode 14: A Little Bit Of West Coast, A Bit of Sunshine "You’ve got one shot at real LA fame. To make it, you’ll need a car, an apartment, a band and an agent. The problem? You’ve got just 24 hours to score it all." *Episode 15: No Turning Back Now "If you want a shot at a New Artist Glammy Award, you need a hit single and a band. But when Maria steals your lead guitarist, it looks like you’ll be washed up before you begin!" *Episode 16: Just Wanna Have Some Fun "If you want a shot at a Glammy nomination, you’ve got a single to record and one day to do it. But when the file’s mysteriously corrupted, you wonder if someone’s out to destroy your career…" *Episode 17: Puttin' My Defenses Up "Demi reminds you to never give up: someone MUST have a clean copy of your single – but who? And can you track it down before missing your shot at a radio spot?" *Episode 18: Making My Way Back Home "On a visit home, you’re forced to choose between a hit performance to secure the Glammy nomination – and your sister’s wellbeing." *Episode 19: Try To Tear Me Down "As your song slips in the charts, you and Kate decide it needs a killer music video to keep the buzz going. But the saboteur is back, and they have other plans…" *Episode 20: Can't Take Away This Feeling "People are on the fence about your music video, but when Kate books you a TV cameo, you get the chance to shine. You’re starting to think everything could be looking up – until you get the worst news possible, right on red carpet." *Episode 21: Try To Tear Me Down "After your best friend’s phone is hacked, the fans realize how much your friendship was on the rocks, and they’re taking sides." *Episode 22: Harder To Walk On Your Own "As the Glammys approach, Dante throws an exclusive celebrity party to bring everyone together. But things heat up when you and your best friend face off in front of Demi, and the truth comes out." *Episode 23: Don't Know Where To Go "After a video cut leaks revealing your worst mistakes, you know you have to take your brand back YOUR way. Some unexpected help from the pop star who gave you your start may be just the thing to get you back on track." *Episode 24: I Wanna Get Back "Your image is in tatters, your best friend is gone, and your fans feel betrayed. Only through honesty and drive can you win back the spotlight – but just how much are you willing to share?" *Episode 25: Gonna Get Caught "When Maria shows up claiming to be your ally against this saboteur, you’re not quite sure who to trust anymore. Can you get to the bottom of this before the Glammies, or have you lost your one chance at the award?" *Episode 26: Shining Like Stars "It’s the big night – The Glammies – and the votes are down to the wire. You can guarantee a win, but at what cost? It’s the biggest night on your Path To Fame ever…" Season Two *Episode 1 *Episode 2: Too Good To Be True "Dublin, Ireland and your first concert of the world tour! But the “translator” Ryland turns out to be more than you thought, and t might put your entire spot on tour at risk! Can you keep it cool and woo the fans?" *Episode 3: Hold On Tight, It's A Crazy Night "Your agent wants a song delivered tomorrow, but the entire tour’s going out for Halloween, and Ryland’s got your fans wrapped around his finger! Can you hit your deadlines and keep your fans? And just what are you going to wear?!?" *Episode 4: You Pull My Strings and Push My Soul "Kate’s sent some writers to help with the album – and they are terrible! You’ll never hit your deadlines… until help comes from an unexpected source and a surprise tour of Paris, the city of love…" *Episode 5: I'm Gonna Say Thank You "Who knew you and Ryland would make such a killer writing team! Time flies and before you know it, it’s Thanksgiving. The tour needs you, Ryland and you are hitting it off, but it’s your last chance to see your love back home before they leave…" *Episode 6: Burning Up Like Neon Lights "When it’s revealed that Ryland is royalty, the entire tour freaks out! All except your lover, who’s having none of it. Whose side are you on?" *Episode 7: Love Is All We Need "A movie studio bought the rights to your newest single, with one caveat… it needs to become a duet… a romantic duet. With your lover off on their own tour, who can you have fill the spot in time?" *Episode 8: I Can Keep A Secret, Can You? "Was that kiss with Ryland just a fluke, or a sign of something more? Maria reappears just in time to help you figure it out, or break your heart for good…" *Episode 9: Wonderful Christmas Time "It’s Christmas Eve, and you’re not closer to finishing your album. To make matters worse, Danny and Lara are on the rocks! How do you prioritize when friendship and work are both on the line?" *Episode 10: Look At Me And Look At You "It’s the world premier of the movie your new duet is featured in, and you’re the leading act! But when your lover chooses their tour over your show, Ryland makes you a proposal you may not be able to resist." *Episode 11: When You Say Goodbye "Your lover shows up unannounced to settle things with you once and for all. The options you get are determined by all of your choices on our tour, but this is the final choice that could make all the difference." *Episode 12: I Wanna Get Back "New Year’s Eve and all of your love is lost. But you’ve got on final burning question up your sleeve that may be able to turn this all around." *Episode 13: I Hear Church Bells A Ringing “''With your album complete, it’s time to get the best drop party the industry has ever seen! By but Ryland is back and has other plans in mind…”'' *Episode 14: Fix a Heart “It’s Valentine’s Day and you’ve got huge plans in the works for your fiance… until you learn it’s their least favorite holiday of the year! Can you keep the romance high when everything keeps falling so low?” *Episode 15: Got My Girls “With your best friend and Dante on the rocks, you decide she needs a distraction, pronto! It’s time for Bridesmaid dress shopping! But when Kate announces that Callie WILL be your Maid of Honor, your bestfriend’s mood goes from bad to worse…” *Episode 16: All We Can Do Is Travel Each Day To The Next “When Demi invites your fiance’s best man to join you guys on tour, you figure it’s a great opportunity to get to know him. Can you win him over, or will he stay strong against this marriage?” *Episode 17: When I Wear This Dress *Episode 18: We're Stars Tonight *Episode 19: The Road Keeps On Turning Season Three TBA Features * Allows players to change their appearance at any point – hair color and style, eye color, eyebrows, lip color, skin tone, and nearly any outfit that has been unlocked in any playthrough. (For a complete listing of outfits and their appearance, see this article.) * "Stats" displayed at top of screen showing how many fame, friendship, and love points you have accumulated. Fame points unlock more outfits at the shops. Initially some choices are available only if the player has enough fame, friendship, or love points, but this disappears around the time the protagonist moves to LA. * The player receives gems while playing. Up to 11 can be earned each playthrough. * Several side stories are also available, and do not require passes to play. To date, there are 9 available: Your Talent Revealed, The Demi Interview, Closer to Love, Sunset Single, Igniting the Tour, Trip to Paris, The Dress Debacle, Demi's Birthday!, and Travel Dreams. * A "photobooth" is also available, allowing players to take pictures of their character in different outfits, accompanied by different characters, with different backgrounds, and with different poses. * Players are given an option in the first chapter as to whether they would like their romantic options to be male, female, or they have no preference. Sam, Alex, Taylor, and Ryland's genders will be according to this. If the player chooses that they have no preference, all love interests are male except Taylor. There are very few instances of dialogue change depending on the gender of the love interests. If the player has female love interests, pronouns are (usually) switched and "boyfriend" is (usually) changed to "girlfriend," though mistakes with this are not uncommon. Otherwise, all dialogue (including flirtation) is identical, save for when Maria flirts with Ryland – if Ryland is male, she will say that she is not looking for a relationship, but if Ryland is female, she will say that she is not interested in women. Music The game primarily features no or ambient sound, but occasionally features Demi Lovato's music. * "Cool for the Summer" is played in The Shops. * Demi's version of "Let It Go" is played on the protagonist's last day of touring with Demi, and again during her performance at cheerleading Nationals (if she does the performance). * Instrumental excerpts of "Cool for the Summer," "Really Don't Care," "Neon Lights," "Heart Attack," and "Skyscraper" will be played based on which the player chooses to have the protagonist sing for Demi and at sound check. * An instrumental version of "Neon Lights" is often played during Demi's concerts, and is also played at the Let's Move flashmob and the performance at the castle in Vienna. * An instrumental version of "Give Your Heart a Break" is played during montages, such as in season two when Ryland first begins helping the protagonist write. * All of the episode titles are taken from lyrics of Demi Lovato songs, with the exception of "Your Final Day" and the unnamed first episodes of each season. ** "Warrior" is referenced by "Stronger Than I've Ever Been" ** "Give Your Heart a Break" is referenced by "Just Take My Hand" and "No Turning Back Now" ** "Skyscraper" is referenced by "Closer To The Clouds," "Made of Glass," "Watch You Disappear," and "Try To Tear Me Down" ** "Neon Lights" is referenced by "All These Faces," "Shining Like Stars," and "Burning Up Like Neon Lights" ** "Heart Attack" is referenced by "You Make Me Glow" and "Puttin' My Defenses Up" ** Demi's version of "Let It Go" is referenced by "Left A Life Behind" ** "Really Don't Care" is referenced by "Wanna Have It All" ** "Nightingale" is referenced by "A Light To Take Me Home" ** "Made in the USA" is referenced by "A Little Bit Of West Coast, A Little Bit Of Sunshine" ** "Cool for the Summer" is referenced by "Just Wanna Have Some Fun" and "I Can Keep A Secret, Can You?" ** "Two Pieces" is referenced by "Making My Way Back Home" and "Don't Know Where To Go" ** "So Far, So Great" is referenced by "Can't Take Away This Feeling" ** "Gift of a Friend" is referenced by "Harder To Walk On Your Own" ** "Get Back" is referenced by "I Wanna Get Back" ** "Gonna Get Caught" is referenced by the titular episode ** "Lightweight" is referenced by "Too Good To Be True" ** "Party" is referenced by "Hold On Tight, It's a Crazy Night" ** "Without the Love" is referenced by "You Pull My Strings And Push My Soul" ** "Father" is referenced by "I'm Gonna Say Thank You" ** "Together" is referenced by "Love Is All We Need" and "Look At Me And Look At You" ** "Wonderful Christmas Time" references the song "Wonderful Christmastime," which Demi did a cover of ** "Catch Me" is referenced by "When You Say Goodbye" ** "Sing My Song for You" from Sunny with a Chance is referenced by "I Hear Church Bells A Ringing" ** "Fix a Heart" is referenced by the titular episode ** "Got My Girls," an unreleased song, is referenced by the titular episode ** "Our Time Is Here" from Camp Rock is referenced by "All We Can Do Is Travel Each Day To The Next" and "The Road Keeps On Turning" ** "Besame Mucho," an unreleased song, is referenced by "When I Wear This Dress" ** "Stars" is referenced by "We're Stars Tonight" Gallery Demiad1.png|One of the ads for the game in the App Store and the Play Store Demiad2.png|One of the ads for the game in the App Store and the Play Store. Ironically, there are no characters with these looks. Demiad3.png|One of the ads for the game in the App Store and the Play Store, showing a guy similar to the guy Alex Demiad4.png|One of the ads for the game in the App Store and the Play Store Demiad5.png|One of the ads for the game in the App Store and the Play Store Episode characters.png|Starting screen characters Demicomparison1.png|A comparison between the real life Demi Lovato and her Episode version in season 1 Category:Stories Category:Episode Interactive Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Drama Category:Romance